Super Smash Bros. 6/Boggy B
Boggy B (ボギー・ビー Boggy B) is the main character of the Worms series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Boggy B is one of the "jack-of-all trades" characters since most of his moveset are based on his weapons from the Worms games. His attack power is slightly above average and his ground mobility is rather sluggish, having a dash that is only a bit faster than the average walk, but his jump height is very high and his overall air mobility is great. He's the lightest character in the game, being slightly lighter than Pichu. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Prod: Boggy B thrusts his hand as he points his finger. While this move doesn't do damage, it has quite a decent windbox and can serve as an edgeguard tool if used correctly. * Side Tilt - Dragon Ball: '''Boggy B uses a Hadouken-like move. Getting hit by Boggy B performing the move will deal more knockback and less damage than being hit by the Dragon Ball itself. * '''Up Tilt - Fire Punch: Boggy B uppercuts directly upwards with a fiery aura similar to Ryu's Shoryuken and Mega Man's Up Tilt (Mega Upper). It has a bit of start lag, but good damage and knockback. * Down Tilt - Blow Torch: Boggy B uses the Blow Torch diagonally downwards, tripping the opponent close to him. He can move forward while using this attack, however, he can't turn around or jump. * Dash Attack - Kamikaze: Boggy B headbutts forwards while a fiery aura surrounds him, dragging opponents with him while dealing small damage and knockback. It's similar to Kirby's Dash Attack in Melee, but it stops on ledges. After the attack reaches its maximum distance or a ledge, it will produce a small explosion in the place the attack stopped on, dealing medium damage and good knockback. * Side Smash - Baseball Bat: Boggy B pulls out his baseball bat and then swings it forwards, launching the opponent forward a great distance. * Up Smash - Battle Axe: Boggy B swings his Battle Axe in a similar way to Ike's Up Smash. It can bury opponents and even have a meteor effect on them in the frame Boggy B impales the axe on the ground. * Down Smash - Gas Pump: Boggy B sprays a gas pump around himself, releasing 3 to 6 clouds depending on how much it was charged. The clouds deal very small damage, but can poison the opponents they touch. * Neutral Aerial: Boggy B spins around with his Battle Axe. Hitting an opponent with this attack while Boggy B is swinging it downwards can cause a meteor effect. * Forward Aerial - Uzi: Boggy B shoots multiple bullets with the Uzi weapon mid-air. It can fire 3 to 7 bullets depending if the button is simply tapped or held down. * Back Aerial - Shotgun: Boggy B loads the Shotgun weapon and shoots backwards mid-air. * Up Aerial - Parachute: Boggy B opens a parachute in a similar way to Mr. G&W's Neutral Aerial in SSBM. The usage of this move slows down his descent. * Down Aerial - Pneumatic Drill: Boggy B drills with the pneumatic drill while dropping straight downwards. * Grab - Ninja Rope: Boggy B shoots a rope forward, grabbing the opponent in process. He can also use it for a tether recovery. * Pummel - Chainsaw: Boggy B strikes the opponent with a chainsaw. While the pummel is weak in terms of damage, the button can be held down to quickly rack up damage. * Forward Throw: Boggy B tosses the grabbed opponent in a similar way to how they throw the Animal Weapons in their games. * Back Throw: Boggy B jumps while holding the opponent, then throws the opponent backwards as he spins once in the air. * Up Throw: Boggy B puts the grabbed opponent on his Bazooka and shoots them upwards. * Down Throw - Tail Nail: Boggy B smashes the opponent into the ground with the Tail Nail hammer from Worms 4: Mayhem, burying them. It works similar to Lucas'. * Neutral Special - Bazooka: Boggy B takes out his bazooka and shoots forward. He can aim this move like in the games and the more you hold the button, the further the missile go. Be careful and try to charge this attack as much as you can, as the missile can hurt Boggy B. **'Custom 1 - Homing Missile:' Boggy B fires a homing missile which can also be aimed and doesn't require charge. The missile will follow the opponent if it detects them. **'Custom 2 - Sheep Launcher:' Boggy B shoots a Sheep out of his Bazooka. It will walk forward and sometime jump by itself. It explodes upon contacting the opponent or an explosive, causing a huge explosion. * Side Special - Grenade: Boggy B takes out a grenade. Press the button again to throw it. Like the Bazooka, the throw can be aimed and charged, and the grenade can hurt you too. Unlike the Bazooka, the grenade doesn't explode upon contact. Instead it has a timer, which makes the grenade explode after 5 seconds. While holding a grenade, Boggy B can still move freely, but can't do any attack until he throws it, and being attacked while holding it will make it explode earlier. Much like Snake's grenades, these grenades deal minor damaged when they hit an opponent, but unlike Snake, you can't pick them up like an item. **'Custom 1 - Cluster Bomb:' Weaker than the default grenade, but like the name implies, it releases small bombs when it explodes. **'Custom 2 - Holy Hand Grenade:' This grenade will explode when it stops bouncing. And once it shouts "HALLELUJAH!", it explodes for big damage. * Up Special - Jet Pack: Boggy B packs himself with a Jetpack. While having the Jetpack, a small counter of fuel will appear over the Worm's head. You can move freely with the Jetpack until that fuel runs out. Press the button to de-equip the jetpack and press A to drop a grenade, which functions the same way as the ones from the Side Special. **'Custom 1 - Teleport:' Using the Teleporter, Boggy B teleports upwards into the air. **'Custom 2 - Bungee:' Boggy B shoots a bungee rope upwards. If it hits the aerial opponent, he slams them into the ground. If it hits a platform, he will ascend himself into it. Also works for a tether recovery similarly to Joker's Grappling Hook. * Down Special - Mine: Boggy B drops a mine. If anyone is near enough from it, it'll start a small countdown and then it'll explode. Mines can be hit with other attacks to move them to different positions. Like the grenades, the mines can deal small damage if you are hit by them, even if they hadn't exploded. Unlike in Worms, the Worm that placed the Mine can't activate the Mine, but it still can damage him. **'Custom 1 - Dynamite:' Boggy B drops a dynamite. When he drops it, it'll explode after 5 seconds, creating a huge explosion. **'Custom 2 - Sentry Gun:' Boggy B drops a turret that will shoot rapid and weak shots if anyone is near its range, with the exception of Boggy B who placed it. This turret explodes when someone try to attack it. * Final Smash - Armageddon: Similar to Ness and Lucas' PK Starstorm, asteroids start falling from the sky for 10 seconds. They can give serious damage opponents if hit. Something they shakes the entire stage to make the opponent's escape harder. If the asteroid hits the ground, they will explode. Taunts * Up: A giant think bubble will appear over the Worm's head, showing the icon of the last weapon you've used. If you haven't used any attacks, a ? will appear instead. * Side: Boggy B skips a jump-rope. Sometimes he'll say “Boring!” while doing so. * Down: Boggy B takes a piece of dirt from the ground and eats it. Idle Poses * Boggy B puts his hand on his chin and thinks before returning back to his stance. * Boggy B looks around with a focused expression. Cheer * Boggy B! Boggy B! Boggy B! Boggy B! On-Screen Appearance * Boggy B arrives into the stage by gliding with a parachute. Victory Poses * Boggy B does his classic victory animation which is seen in pretty much all Worms games. * Boggy B performs a dance that the Worms perform after destroying a tower in Worms Forts: Under Siege. * Boggy B leaves the stage with the Teleporter. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBvPFtvxKR0 (Victory - Worms 4: Mayhem) Losing Pose * Boggy B waves a white flag, referencing the "Surrender" weapon in the games. Trophy Description Boggy B has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Boggy B In progress... * Worms (SNES, 1995) * Worms 3D (GCN, 2003) Boggy B (Alt.) In progress... * Worms (SNES, 1995) * Worms 3D (GCN, 2003) Classic Mode: Battle Islands Boggy B fights various characters who are themed after weapons that appeared in his home series, along with all stages based off the themes used in the Worms series. Costumes * No clothes (Default) * Green military helmet * Red headband * White/blue helmet * Aviator glasses * Grey medieval helmet * Winter hat * Golden crown and a fake grey beard (Worm God from Worms Forts: Under Siege) Trivia *If you KO someone with Boggy B's Side Smash, the MLB fanfare will play, like in every game where the Baseball Bat is present. *He has a unique Shield like Yoshi. Instead of a regular shield, Boggy B freezes himself into an Ice Cube, and instead of getting smaller, it slowly melts. *If you get KO'd by your own weapons or by a teammate, Boggy B will yell "Oi, nutta!" instead of the regular KO sound. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Worms